


Last Christmas

by Suddenlyseymore



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suddenlyseymore/pseuds/Suddenlyseymore
Summary: Hyde takes a retrospective look upon the Christmas nights of his past
Relationships: Hyde/Sakura (L'Arc~en~Ciel)
Kudos: 6





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 20 minutes and I’ll probably hate it tomorrow but Merry Christmas

The first time I saw you, it was Christmas Eve. 

What were you thinking when we locked eyes? 

Was I too naive to see the pain behind that smoldering gaze?

The first time we made love, it was Christmas night. You pressed your weight upon me 

Flush between the wall and your warmth.

Yet I still shivered against the cold night air, or was it from the brushing of your fingertips on my skin? 

Did you know what it meant when I gasped, desperately trying to keep my grip on you?

I let you bury the pain deep inside me

As if I was afraid I’d lose you 

or lose myself in the way you whispered onto my lips and pressed marks into my hips.

Even then were you slipping away? 

So many years pass, one glass of wine, maybe another

Soon all I see is you again 

And it’s like you read my mind

...

A familiar cold breeze nips my face as I swing open the door

“Merry Christmas Hide”


End file.
